The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
by LuckyLink7
Summary: This is a novelisation of the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. The main story is the same, but I changed some smaller parts that wouldn't be very good to put on paper. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a novelisation of the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. The main story is the same, but I changed some smaller parts that wouldn't be very good to put on paper. Tell me what you think, and enjoy!**

* * *

_This is a tale that you humans have passed  
down through uncounted generations..._

_One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and_  
_malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure._

_They did all this in their lust to take the ultimate_  
_power protected by Her Grace, the goddess._

_The power she guarded was without equal._

_To prevent this great power from falling into  
the hands of the evil swarming the lands..._

_The goddess gathered the surviving humans_  
_on an outcropping of earth._

_She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the_  
_demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds._

_With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with the  
land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away._

_At last, peace was restored to the surface._

_This is a tale that you humans have told for_  
_many ages, generation to generation..._

_But there are other legends, long hidden away from_  
_memory, that are intertwined with this tale._

_Now, a new legend bound to this great story_  
_stands ready to be revealed._

_A legend that will be forged by your own hand._

* * *

THUMP.

The golden-haired boy fell to the hard floor of his room, even the plummet unable to rouse him completely. He lay there, disoriented, as he tried to remember the dream he had been having. He knew it had been a nightmare; a huge, scaly black creature roaring in his face, saliva dripping off its rows of sharp teeth, and words – _You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you…_

The boy, Link, got to his feet at last and rubbed his eyes wearily. It hadn't been the first time he had seen that monster, or heard that strange, mechanical voice.

A glance outside made him sigh gloomily; early sunshine poured through the window, and the land before it was barely stirring save for a few flying Loftwing. Why had he woken up so _early_? He began trudging around the room slowly, still waking up, pulling on his boots and grabbing a loaf of bread as he left his dormitory.

Link was a student at the Knight Academy, a school in the floating land of Skyloft, that taught and developed its students to become the Knights of Skyloft. Every year, the students partook in tasks with their bird companions, the Loftwing, in the Wing Ceremony to determine who would be honoured to graduate to their senior years, where they would carry out a ritual with the year's Goddess imitator and be given a tunic as an award. Link had heard that the tunic would be green this year.

Upon remembering this, he reeled back from the bathroom door, brushing the last of the crumbs from his hands.

"It's the Wing Ceremony today!" he said to no one in particular. After panicking for a few seconds, he relaxed. It was a good thing he woke up early, then. He should still have enough time.

As he began to open the bathroom door once more, a shout broke the sleepy silence of early morning.

"Morning, Link!"

Link turned around to see fellow student Pipit striding towards him in his yellow tunic, his dark brown hair swept out of his face.

"Fancy seeing you up this early," the senior said. "Then again, today's the Wing Ceremony. Are you ready?"

"Sure," said Link, with more bravado than he felt. To be completely honest, he was beginning to have doubts about the amount of flying practice he had put in with himself and his Loftwing.

Pipit scrutinised him closely. "Well, if you're sure. All I'm saying is everyone else is out practicing at the plaza, but you seem pretty…relaxed about the whole thing."

Link wondered if he should mention that he had been feeling extremely relaxed right up until now, but then decided against it. Instead, he said, "Everyone's already awake?"

Pipit laughed at Link's disappointed face. "What, did you think you woke up earlier than everyone else for once?" Seeming to feel sorry for the younger boy, he added quickly, "Of course, that Crimson Loftwing of yours is something special. I'd feel pretty confident riding him, too!"

Link's Loftwing was a vivid scarlet, a highly unusual colour for the species. The two had formed an inexplicably close bond ever since they became companions.

"Haha. Yeah," said Link, starting to back away. His courage was steadily dwindling. "Maybe I should – uh – I'm going to go practice a bit before the ceremony."

"You do that," said Pipit approvingly. "I'm a bit of a bird researcher around here. So, you know, if you ever find yourself in need of some bird expertise, come see ol' Pipit."

"I'll be sure to," said Link, although he was pretty sure the other boy's 'expertise' was nothing compared to Instructor Horwell's, who had, after all, taught them everything they knew today.

Abandoning the bathroom, he ran out of the academy and towards the yellow-green staircase that led to the rest of Skyloft.

Huffing a little, Link stopped at the top of the stairs to enjoy the view. He never got tired of looking at his home, especially when he was on his Loftwing and could see everything from a bird's eye view; the bazaar on the upper level of the island in the sky, a mass of colour and intricate designs, the many houses that were scattered all over the place, and the enormous Goddess statue with her arms carefully folded across her stone chest. Below at the plaza, Link could see the other students swooping about on their Loftwing or just milling about. Link sped down the staircase and through the overgrown grass, nearly tripping over the shallow steps leading to the plaza.

There were not many students at the Knight Academy. The few there were consisted of weedy Fledge, seniors Pipit and Karane, Link's personal bully Groose, his henchmen Cawlin and Strich, and Zelda. All but Fledge were present; he had been unable to take part in the Wing Ceremony, due to being incompetent.

Zelda was the only daughter of Headmaster Gaepora of the Knight Academy. She had bright yellow hair, blue eyes a shade lighter than Link's, and was wearing a pretty cherry-coloured dress. A white material was draped around her shoulders, and upon seeing Link she left Karane, whom she had been talking to.

"Link!" she cried, running towards him with her blue Loftwing following close behind, clumsy on foot but graceful in the air. She stopped in front of him, smiling widely. "I didn't know you would be up so early – for you, that is."

Link grinned back at her, forcing his nerves down. Recently, as he matured and began to get harassed by a jealous Groose because of the affection Zelda showed the former, he had begun to notice his childhood friend more. Not just the way she glared at him when he put himself or his Loftwing in any danger by pulling a particularly difficult flying stunt, or the way she laughed when he told a joke. He began to notice the way her eyes lit up, seeming to smile themselves, the way her small hands waved in the air as she expressed some strong opinion, the way she looked so nice in her dresses.

Link, realising he was staring, cleared his throat and looked away. "Yeah," he said. "But everyone's up even earlier. I guess I can't beat them!"

Zelda began to laugh, before stopping almost instantly. She narrowed her eyes at Link, suspicion lingering in her next words. "You…are ready for the ceremony, aren't you? You have been practicing?"

Link gulped. "Um…Yes. Of course."

Zelda leaned in, studying his face closely. "_Really_? Because every time I look, you're always gliding about vaguely – daydreaming, no doubt."

The boy tried to laugh nervously. "What? No. Of course I – I've come to practice some more."

"The ceremony's going to start soon, Link!" cried Zelda, a trace of panic entering her voice now. "And I'm going to be the Goddess imitator this year – you have to win. It would be amazing!"

Link blinked. "You're the imitator this year? That's great!"

"Yes," said Zelda, spinning so that her dress flared. "Don't you like my dress? It's specially for the ceremony and the ritual afterwards."

"It looks amazing," said Link earnestly, and Zelda smiled brightly.

"Thanks! You're not trying to change the subject, are you?"

"I – no!" spluttered Link, caught. "I mean – you really do – I –"

"Just get to practicing," said Zelda, laughing, and began to pull him to the edge of Skyloft, where the land simply fell away. As Link stood there, a small rock got dislodged and fell through the air, a tiny waterfall of dirt pouring out of the hole and falling down to the clouds below.

Link inhaled deeply, feeling excitement build inside him as the thought of leaping from the island always did. He backed up a few steps before taking a run up, throwing himself into empty space for thousands of miles around. He felt exhilaration rush through him as he began to plummet at an impossible speed, the wind tearing at his hair and clothes, the velocity of his fall increasing rapidly. He brought his fingers to his lips and blew, releasing a piercing whistle, before stretching his arms out on either side of his body like the wings of a bird and waiting as he fell.

He didn't have to wait long before he felt himself being knocked about by a strong wind, the works of the huge wings of a real bird, and reached down to grab the crimson feathers of his Loftwing as it flew beneath him. He lowered his body until his stomach was touching the enormous bird's back, pulling its neck feathers upwards to make it soar towards the sky. The wind rushed past his ears, and he buried his face into his Loftwing's neck as they made a steady ascent.

Lifting his head and peering over the side at the shrinking Skyloft, Link gauged the distance they had flown. He released his pull on the feathers once they were fairly high up and began to glide across the sky, the bird flapping its wings every once in a while to stay aloft.

"That was an amazing manoeuvre," he said, patting his Loftwing on the side of its thick, curved beak. "We're ready for the Wing Ceremony, aren't we?"

The Loftwing did a twist in the air in response, nearly knocking Link off. He barely clung on, sliding his arms forwards to wrap them around the bird's neck instead.

"Woah, only do that when I tell you to," he said, once they were righted again. "I think we're ready for the ceremony."


	2. Chapter 2

As the people of Skyloft gathered at the plaza to watch the Wing Ceremony commence, Link found himself dragged out of earshot by a pair of large, strong hands. Wrenching himself out of the vice grip, he whirled around to face Groose.

Groose was a student of hefty size, towering easily two heads over Link. His slicked back red pompadour added an extra several inches to the height difference, and he grinned unpleasantly down at the significantly less equipped boy.

"Hey, squirt," he said, leering at a grimacing Link, "Are you scared about the ceremony? I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours. They're pleading, 'Oh, Groose, can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please!' Aren't you?"

Link squinted up at him. "I'd doubt you'd have any trouble finding anything in your heart, if it's as small as your brain," he said, flashing a grin. Groose stared back at him blankly, trying to process this piece of wit that had been thrown at him.

"Well – whatever!" he said at last, giving up. "You little –"

"What's going on here?" Zelda appeared at Link's shoulder, and Groose recoiled as though he had been stung. "Have you been bullying Link again?"

"I – uh – no!" spluttered Groose. He nodded at Link. "Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race!" He rubbed his large hands together in anticipation. "And when I win, it'll be only you and me, Zelda, performing the ritual!" His mouth became slack-jawed as he dreamed, exposing yellowing teeth.

Zelda grimaced. "I don't think –"

She was interrupted by a horn playing the opening fanfare. Three Loftwing, side by side, flew in perfect sync, swooping high in the air before angling towards Skyloft. As they passed overhead, barely an inch from Groose's pompadour, the horn blew once more. Link, Zelda and Groose hurried back to where everyone was clustered, the air taut with excitement.

"I'll win," Link told Zelda, who gave him an encouraging push to where the other competitors stood. "I promise." He went to stand beside Groose, Cawlin and Strich before Instructor Orwell, who had a yellow Loftwing by his side. Headmaster Gaebora stood to his right, his owl-like eyes peeking out from under thick white eyebrows.

"Your attention, please," said Instructor Orwell, lifting his hands for quiet. He did not continue until it was absolutely silent. "At last we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony." He paused as the people of Skyloft cheered, and Link's heart began to hammer against his throat as his nerves began to overwhelm his thoughts. He had definitely not practiced enough. How could he stand to wait another year until the next ceremony? Zelda wouldn't be the Goddess imitator for the second time in a row, either.

Link was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he missed part of what Instructor Orwell said next. The man was indicating the Loftwing sitting beside him. "I have attached a small statuette to this bird," he said, "Who I will then release to the skies. Whoever catches the bird and claims the statuette will be this year's champions. Do you understand?"

His sharp eyes roved over each of the students, pausing a little longer on Link. Link shrunk back, gulping. He could almost hear the instructor berating him for slacking off in practicing. The students murmured in assent. "Good. As you well know, today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to knighthood. He will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the ritual of the goddess in this year's ritual…the lovely Zelda."

At this, Zelda gave a little spin in her dress, smiling. Link saw she now carried a small, gold-painted harp; perhaps this was for her role as imitator.

The people clapped, and Link felt Groose laugh quietly to himself beside him in anticipation.

"Now," continued Instructor Orwell, "Because today is the twenty-fifth anniversary of our fine institution, the champion shall also receive his gift high atop the Statue of the Goddess."

"I'm going to look forward to winning," Groose said under his breath, looking sidelong at Link with a leer. Link made a face – not if he could help it. He looked at the larger boy, raising his chin in defiance. His nerves were fading now; his determination to win and see Groose defeated overwhelmed his worry. All he needed to see was Groose's furious face.

Instructor Orwell turned to the Loftwing and swept an arm into the air. The yellow bird unfolded its enormous wings and stretched them out, rising into the air with the statuette hanging by a rope from one foot. Its powerful wings swept the wind towards the competitors, making them cover their faces. Soon it was in the distance, soaring across the clear blue sky. Instructor Orwell stepped forwards.

"Let the race begin!"

Link leapt into action, sprinting as fast as he could towards the edge of the plaza. Half a metre from the edge, he threw himself forwards, his world instantly becoming a confused whirl of roaring wind and loss of direction. He began plummeting, tumbling in the rushing air, and he forced his fingers to his mouth as he fought against the resistance. The whistle was short, but his Loftwing was under him in a second, catching its master and pulling out of its steep dive. It began climbing higher and higher, Link clinging with all his might. Above them, he could see the three other Loftwing, already close behind the yellow one.

"Come on, we can do this," he muttered to his Loftwing, and he pulled at its neck feathers. The Loftwing cawed loudly and began ascending more rapidly. Now he was right behind a brown Loftwing – Cawlin's. Cawlin looked back, such a small figure sitting in the middle of the mass of feathers, and he scowled angrily. He pulled his Loftwing around to face Link and suddenly, they were about to collide headlong.

"You can't beat Groose!" he cried, and Link barely had time to think before he pushed his Loftwing's neck, causing the bird to fold its wings and speed back towards the ground. He felt a rush of wind as Cawlin and his Loftwing passed overhead, the bird's talon nicking his shoulder. Link was lurched to the side, nearly falling off, but he grabbed a handful of feathers and pulled himself back on. He glanced at his shoulder; there was a rip in his clothes, and a bead of blood balanced on a shallow wound.

"It's not too bad," he told himself, and his heart lifted as he saw the yellow Loftwing angling downwards. He leant forwards, urging his own Loftwing forwards, and they began speeding towards it, the small statuette catching the light. Soon he was almost upon it, and he stretched out a hand, when…

"Oof!"

He saw a flash of dark purple feathers, mirthless laughter reaching his ears, before the statuette was gone once more. Cursing loudly, he looked over his shoulder to see Groose flying off, barely shaken by the collision.

"Oh, so you want to play dirty, do you?" he mumbled, concentrating on the moving yellow dot in the distance. "You're never going to win."

He flew past Strich, who was hovering about on his green Loftwing uncomfortably. Link sighed; didn't Groose know already that his goons weren't around because of him, but because of themselves? Strich because he didn't have any other friends, and Cawlin for his own popularity.

"Come on, we can do this, it's easy," he told his Loftwing, who rolled an eye to see its master and cawed sullenly. "It's not _my_ fault you got hit," he added, frowning. "Come on. Fly faster. I'll give you a treat once this is over."

To cover more distance in shorter time, Link got his Loftwing to fly at an angle of depression, the bird's wings at its sides as it hurtled through the air, losing height as the yellow Loftwing grew closer. They overtook Groose, who was simply flying straight towards the yellow bird, and Link relished in listening to his cries of disbelief as they flew directly beneath the statuette, five miles below.

"_Go_!"

The Crimson Loftwing spread its wings once more and sped upwards, the wind slapping fiercely at Link's face. Fighting back the urge to protect himself, he painfully stretched out a hand, getting closer and closer to the statuette, leaning until he was in danger of falling off, until…

"_Yes_!"

Link grabbed the statuette, twisting it out of the rope, and held it up triumphantly. As he flew back to Skyloft, the cheers grew louder, and exhilaration swelled in the boy's chest as he leapt off his Loftwing. Zelda rushed to him, eyes shining, and grabbed his arm.

"You – you won! You were absolutely amazing!" She laughed. "I'm so proud of you."

Link grinned back, looking up at the sky. He didn't want to miss the reason he had wanted to win so bad.

A couple of minutes later, Strich and then Cawlin landed, neither looking too bothered by the loss. Another five minutes passed before Groose arrived, his face a mask of fury. He pointed a thick finger at Link as soon as his boots hit the ground.

"He cheated!" he cried. "That – that cheater! He collided with me on purpose – that's against the rules!"

Instructor Orwell held up a hand silently, striding over. "I will have to have a talk with you, Groose," he said solemnly. "We saw it all. You collided with Link on purpose – that's against the rules."

Groose was struck dumb. "But – but –"

Instructor Orwell raised his voice. "Well! I would like to congratulate this year's winner of the Wing Ceremony – Link!"

There were more cheers and a smattering of applause. Nearly everyone had been rooting for Link; he was the one that the majority felt deserved the honour of being the winner.

Zelda stepped up to him, still smiling widely. "We should get on with the ceremony," she said. Link spared one last look at Groose before following her. He looked absolutely furious.

* * *

Link had never been atop the Goddess Statue before, standing in its gently cradled stone hands rising fifty metres above the ground. The breeze ruffled his hair, the atmosphere strangely tranquil despite being so perilously high in the air. Zelda turned her back to Link, slipping the statuette – a tiny model of a meticulously sculpted Loftwing, its eyes chips of ruby – into an alcove in the statue's chest underneath a carving of the royal crest.

Zelda raised her harp, her slender fingers plucking delicately at the fine strings. The fluid notes flowed effortlessly, cutting and shaping the very air, the sweet melody seeming to spiral around her as she played. The girl closed her eyes, losing herself into the song of the Goddess, swaying slightly.

At last, she lowered her harp and turned back to Link, holding out a hand. Link hesitated, unsure of the procedure, before taking it and dropping to one knee, the cold stone a shock through his thin pants. Zelda began to speak, and her voice seemed to resound throughout the whole of Skyloft, no longer a normal girl but rather the messenger.

"Great Goddess," she said, her eyes closed once more, "Guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony."

Link, his head bowed, shivered at the power of her words. It was as if there were not two people atop the statue, but rather three – a third, watching, a supernatural being.

"Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk…In accordance with the old ways…I now bestow the blessings of the Goddess upon you."

Zelda released Link's hand, reaching for the white material wrapped around her shoulders. She untied it, folding it carefully, and held it out to the champion, her lips curving upwards.

"The blessings of the Goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you."

Link raised his hands and took it, his arms suddenly weak. He got to his feet and brought the sailcloth to his face, admiring the royal crest embroidered in cerulean blue.

"It smells nice," he said, and laughed as Zelda scolded him.

"Link!" she said, unable to suppress a smile. "Quit goofing. This is supposed to be a sacred ritual, remember?"

Link struggled to keep his face serious and his mouth shut. Zelda's smile faded, and she averted her eyes as she continued.

"I'm really glad I got to give the sailcloth to you, Link. Make sure you take good care of it, okay?"

"Of course," said Link. Zelda turned her eyes to the smooth stone, her next words harder to hear.

"Thanks for making it up here to do this with me today like you promised," she said. She looked up, her cheeks tinged a light rose. "It really means a lot."

Link found he did not know what to say to this.

"I – it's alright. I did promise," he mumbled.

"Yes, you did," said Zelda, and she looked up, herself once more. "So, I was wondering…since it's such a nice day today, would you like to fly together?"

Link cleared his throat. "I would love to."


	3. Chapter 3

A splash of brightest scarlet and cobalt coloured the azure sky, decorated with wisps of white clouds. Link glanced at Zelda, her long yellow hair streaming behind her, barely held together by her ribbons. She turned her shining eyes to him, beaming as they soared high over Skyloft.

"Hey, Link!" she called, projecting her voice to be heard over the wind. "…Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together…I'll always remember this." Overcome by emotion, she dropped her eyes to the back of her Loftwing's head. "It really was wonderful."

She paused, the only sound the slow, steady flapping of the enormous birds' wings. "You know, Link…There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…it's about the Surface…"

Link slowed his Loftwing to match hers, frowning. Zelda's face had suddenly gone very sombre.

"What about it?" he asked.

Zelda looked at him and opened her mouth, but the only thing that came out was a scream as a sudden, vicious gust of wind hit her Loftwing. Panicking, Link's Loftwing began screeching in distress, struggling against the fierce grip the wind suddenly had on the birds. Ahead, Link saw that a tornado had formed, a huge, ugly thing that twisted chaotically in the air, sucking in all that was unfortunate enough to be near it. As it neared the two students, Link's Loftwing began to backpedal with an unknown strength, its wings flapping erratically, nearly jostling him out of his seat. Link found that the only thing he could do was hold on, even as Zelda's Loftwing was pulled towards the powerful, roaring mass.

Link watched in dread as Zelda's arms began to slip from where they were wrapped around the bird's neck, unable to do anything. So what if he could shout to her to hold on? So what if he could stretch out a hand? It would be of no use.

"Zelda!" he yelled, struggling to stay on the writhing bird beneath him. Zelda's response was a panicked scream as she lost her grip on her Loftwing at last, plummeting to the ground. The last he saw of her was her wide, terrified eyes, her arms stretched out in a hopeless plea, before the tornado caught her and whisked her out of sight. "No! _Zelda_!"

Forgetting all rationality, he made his Loftwing shoot after her, only to be met by an imperceptible force. He was flung off his bird as easily as a toy, hurled through the darkened sky at a speed he had never experienced before. His Loftwing, a wheeling crimson smudge in the madness, was the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness.

* * *

_Link…?_

Link opened his eyes sluggishly. He found, with a detached sort of surprise, that he still seemed to be in the air; however, he felt he was suspended more than moving, held by the blackness that enclosed him. He saw in the distance – or was it the distance? He couldn't tell, with only gloom as his measurement – a brilliant white light, a cloud of vivid purple lurking at its edge. There was a figure in the middle; arms outstretched on either side, legs together, like a crucifix.

As Link was drawn deeper into his trance-like state, the strange, dreamlike figure grew larger until he could make out blurred features as if he was observing from behind a fogged window. The inhuman skin was coloured a shade darker than the morning sky, a large diamond of the same hue fastened as a brooch to the figure's chest. A cloak, held by the diamond, billowed behind this ethereal shape.

_I am waiting for you_.

Although Link had not seen the moulded lips move, he knew now that the words – so unnatural, so stiff but smooth, with a peculiar meticulousness to pronunciation – must have been fashioned by this figure. He could see no one else.

_The time has come for you to awaken. You are vital to a mission of great importance._

_Link…_

Zelda appeared before Link, suspended as he was, her outline blurred like a dream. And suddenly they were falling again, falling through the clouds as they had been forbidden lest they lose their lives to the unknown Surface, falling with Zelda's screams echoing in his ears. Link extended an arm, his lips forming the word _no_ but somehow unable to speak them, as she plunged down into the maw of a colossal monster, the same monster from his recurring nightmares…

Link sat up, the bed bobbing gently. His heart racing, his head drumming, he saw flashes of his vision replaying before his eyes.

_I am waiting for you._

Link tried to slow his breathing as his senses gradually returned.

_The time has come for you to awaken._

* * *

"…Ah, you're awake."

Link looked around to see Headmaster Gaebora standing by the bed gravely.

His heart sank as his fears were confirmed; he had indeed been through the ordeal with the tornado, and he had been taken to his dormitory to recover. And Zelda had gone.

"When your Loftwing carried you back, you were limp and unconscious. I feared the worst," said the Headmaster, approaching the bed with his hands clasped with composure behind his back. "Fortunately, you didn't appear to have any serious injuries. For that much we can be grateful."

Link closed his eyes, unable to erase the memory of Zelda's terrified eyes, her screams ringing in his ears.

"But, Link…Where's Zelda? She was with you, was she not?"

When Link did not answer, the Headmaster's eyes grew fearful. "…What's happened to my daughter?"

Sighing, Link straightened up. So he would have to explain.

"We were flying," he said. His voice was hoarse, and he felt as though he was listening to himself speak from a great distance. "Suddenly, a tornado appeared out of nowhere and Zelda…" he stopped, unable to continue. "It was all my fault," he whispered. "I should have at least tried to do something."

Headmaster Gaebora nodded in understanding. "Do not be so hard on yourself, Link," he said. "There was little you could have done. But tell me, when you saw Zelda today…did anything about her seem…off?"

Link raised his head. "Yes. I suppose so. She…she was about to tell me about the Surface, but then the tornado appeared." He hesitated. "I've also been having strange dreams lately. Dreams about being involved in a great destiny." He looked away, a little embarrassed, wondering whether he should have shared this or not.

Headmaster Gaebora did not look as though he was entirely shocked by this. He still had that strangely calm, almost accepting aura about him. "I see. And the dreams – how interesting…" He trailed off, deep in thought. "My poor Zelda," he murmured. "I'm concerned for her, but so long as she's with her Loftwing, I'm sure she'll be fine."

He placed a comforting hand on Link's shoulder. "Either way, daybreak has yet to arrive," he said. "It would be very difficult to spot one girl and her bird in the dark of night. It would also be very dangerous." Link could hear the warning in his voice; do not attempt to look for her tonight. As the Headmaster reached the door, he turned back to look at Link straight in the eye. "Rest now, Link," he said. "Zelda's going to be fine. She's out there alive. I know it."

But as soon as the Headmaster had left the room, Link merely sat there for ten seconds before getting off the bed. He could not stay in bed when Zelda was in potential danger, regardless of what her father had said.

Link crossed the room to the door and opened it slowly, exhaling with relief as the hinges remained silent. He slipped out, closing the door softly behind him, and was about to creep towards the lower doors when he stopped in his tracks. On the staircase leading to the upper doors was an eerily familiar figure - clearly feminine – with a nearly featureless face, hovering half a metre off the steps, her feet pointing down like a dancer. Although her eyes were mere hollows in her smooth, blue face – a small, delicate nose resting above emotionless lips – Link knew she was watching him.

Heart pounding in his chest, he took a hesitant step towards her. She flew backwards a few metres, her cloak swelling noiselessly, leaving an already vanishing trail of tiny sapphire fragments of light, before stopping. Link took another step forwards, and she ascended further up the stairs, still facing him. Clearly, she wanted him to follow her.

But should he? Link mulled it over for a few seconds before taking the steps two at a time, following the mysterious girl. He had no other choice; she had appeared countless times in his dreams, and once more in his vision. She must have something to do with all this, or at least know about it.

The girl guided him to the upper doors that led to the top of the yellow-green staircase outside, melting through the solid wood in a flare of mauve light. Link opened the door, not bothered about being quiet anymore, running after her across the darkened path without hesitation. The girl was already moving, gliding up another long, wooden staircase. Here, Link's hurried steps faltered, and doubt clawed at his heart. That staircase led to the Statue of the Goddess, and he was reluctant to have any part in sullying it in any way.

The girl, however, continued to ascend swiftly, leaving the boy little room for indecisiveness. Cursing quietly under his breath, he sprinted to catch up; if this girl was up to no good, he would back out immediately.

Out of instinct, he began to run through the narrow limestone archway that led to the foot of the statue where a small courtyard lay, but skidded to a stop when he realised he was no longer behind the girl. Glancing to the right, he saw to his surprise that she was descending a grassy slope off to the side of the archway, such a sudden turn right off the path that he nearly missed it. His boot slipped on the dew-covered grass and he slid down it, waving his arms about as he struggled to keep his balance, stumbling as he reached level land once more. With no time to recover, the girl's light disappearing around the side of the statue, he began tripping down ledge after ledge, some so high above the ground shock shot up his legs as he landed.

Panting loudly, Link used the flat land that followed to regain stability, gaining momentum as he saw that the approaching ledge was so far apart he would have to jump. Swallowing, eyebrows drawn together, he propelled himself forward off the edge. For one single, heart-pounding second, the only sound his own heavy breathing, Link was suspended in the air. The next, he was grappling against the ledge, pulling himself onto it using his arms. Exhausted, he fell forwards onto the grass.

He wished he could lie there and rest for a moment. But already the purple light was fading, leaving behind the swiftly approaching gloom, eager to swallow him. Trailing behind at a slow jog, he groaned wearily as, turning another corner, he saw the girl vanishing over the top of a sharply curving stone ramp – part of the statue, he assumed.

Upon seeing a small verdant island before the ramp, a large ledge hanging in the air close to Skyloft itself, he nearly gave up.

"No," he said. "No. No."

And yet he backed up a few shaky steps, his legs growing numb with fatigue – perhaps Headmaster Gaebora was right, and he ought to have rested – before running up the ramp. He barely cleared the top, nearly stumbling across the yawning gap between Skyloft and the ledge. He managed to grab the edge, his fingers knotted in the long grass. His legs swung free below him, and he reached out a hand determinedly. He felt about until his hand landed on a rock, hopefully driven deep into the soil, and he began to pull himself up inch by inch. Just when he thought the muscles in his arms were about to explode, his chest brushed the edge and he began to wriggle himself up.

At last, he was on the island. Looking up, he saw vines hanging from the edge of Skyloft once more, only the top of the statue's head visible from this low height. He could make this one last jump.

His legs bent almost out of their own will, and soon he was flying through the air with nothing to stop him but the vines. He became tangled in them, his hands slipping on the plants until he got a good grip, and then he climbed up with renewed strength as he saw that his chase was near its end.

Once he was up, Link forgot all about his exhaustion. Tipping his head all the way back, he stared in awe at the statue– he had never been this close to it before. It stood on top of what looked to be the outline of an archway – the royal crest etched into it – engraved into a solid wall. It was made out of granite with ancient symbols carved into its face. The Statue of the Goddess loomed overhead, blocking most of the full, vibrant moon, casting its marble features in darkness.

The girl hovered before the outline of the archway. As Link watched, she sunk back into the wall, and he uttered a gasp as the stone faded away. What was left was a real archway, the girl disappearing into its shadows until her light was gone. Link deliberated for a few seconds; should he enter? Four walls enclosed the area to what he now saw was to conceal the existence of the archway, the entry into the statue itself. Clearly, it was there for a reason.

For all he knew, he was committing a great crime to the Goddess if he entered. But then again…what if this was a sign from Her to him?'

Link took a few steps towards the archway. He could see only blackness – it gave nothing away.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he walked into the Statue of the Goddess.


End file.
